Nightmare
by nobodD
Summary: Umi had a bad dream, but luckily has someone to comfort her. HonoUmi. Quick oneshot. Slightly dark opening


**Pairing requested by Ambenya777**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Umi ran through the dark streets. The only sound to be heard was the rush of wind and her rapid footsteps. All around her were empty houses, darkened street lights. It was almost like she was in a black-and-white movie. But she didn't have time to think about it. She just kept running.

A shrill cry pierced the silent night. The scream of pain only made Umi run faster. What little calm she was maintaining up until this point was quickly whisked away and her mind broke into absolute panic. For she knew whose voice that was. It was the last person in the world she'd ever want to b e in pain.

_Why? Why is this happening?!_

She still couldn't find the answer. She wasn't sure how things got up to this point, or what was even the cause. She didn't understand anything. Her emotions were leading her right now as she turned the corner into another street.

Why was she so far away? Now of all times? She was running as fast as she could be it didn't seem like enough. One more street. She turned another corner. Five houses down. Now four. Three. Two..

Finally she reached _her_ house. She slid slightly as she made a sharp turn toward the entrance. She quickly through the door open. Just like her trip her, she couldn't find anyone, despite this being a very good sweets shop. It didn't make any sense, but Umi still had no time to think about it. She ran to the back, pushing the door open that led into the house. Down the hall and through one final door.

Umi froze in the doorway the moment she opened the door and looked into the room. One of the things she feared seeing the most, was right in front of her. She stared emptily, wishing it wasn't real, cursing in her head for realizing too late.

There was a body, laying still on the floor. At some point, Umi finally gathered herself enough to walk closer. Her steps were slow, hesitant, as she slowly began to realize the worst. There was a small pool of red growing beneath the still figure. Lower herself, Umi hovered over the body. She placed her hand on the body's chest, her heart sinking.

She didn't feel any pulse.

* * *

Suddenly, Umi was greeted by bright light. She felt herself laying down. Shielding her eyes, she slowly lifted herself to sit upright, and took in her surroundings. She was back in her room.

_Was it... just a dream?_

She looked down. She was back in her pajamas, and not the uniform she was wearing through that horrible sequence.

_What a horrible dream..._

She heard a light voice stirring to her side. She turned to her side to watch as Honoka slowly woke up.

"Mm... Umi-chan... what's wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing, Honoka. Just go back to sleep."

"But... you were yelling my name... and you sounded scared..."

Honoka started rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up fully. Umi thought she looked cute, rubbing her eyes like a little child would. It made her smile, and she started rubbing Honoka's head.

"It's fine, Honoka. I was just having a bad dream, that's all."

"Umi-chan.. tell me."

Honoka stopped rubbing her eyes and took hold of Umi's hand closest to her. She stayed laying down, but she looked up at Umi with her gentle, pleading look that she used on her all the time. Although she didn't want to recall her dream, or potentially sadden Honoka, Umi slowly gave in to Honoka's gaze. She's been less resistant to Honoka's tricks ever since they got together.

"Alright, alright." She took a breath to relax herself. "In my dream, I was running. I wasn't sure at first, but I had a really bad feeling and I had to hurry. It was dark, and there was no one else around. I ran as fast as I could to your house. But When I got there, you were on the floor, dead."

Honoka felt Umi tighten her grip on her hands as she said the last part. Honoka took a minute to let what Umi told her sink in. Then she finally sat up. As Umi turned to watch Honoka, Honoka wrapped her arms around Umi, and rested her head against Umi's shoulder. Umi was a bit surprised by Honoka's sudden actions.

"Honoka?"

"It's okay, Umi-chan," She said gently. "I know this might sound weird, but I'm actually a little happy hearing that."

Umi was definitely surprised by that. Though Honoka couldn't see, she gave the ginger a confused look.

"Happy? Why are you happy to hear that dream?"

Honoka lifted her head to look at Umi while still keeping her in a tight embrace.

"Because, it must mean you're really worried about me if you dream something like that. It makes me happy to know that you care a lot about me. It also makes me happy that you told me this time, instead of trying to hide it away like last time something was bothering you."

"Honoka..."

Umi's emotions were starting to take over her now. She buried her head into Honoka's chest as tears started to fall out. Honoka kept still and let Umi let everything out. Umi was only like this for a few minutes before she calmed down again. Once Honoka though she was fine, she lifted Umi's head up and they shared a loving kiss.

"You can be very cute when you let your guard down," Honoka said after.

"Don't say such unnecessary things," Umi replied. But she still smiled.

Honoka smiled, but that slowly turned into a smirk.

"So, do you want to finish that anime tonight?"

It took Umi a minute to understand what Honoka meant. Last night they were watching an anime before bed, with a scene very similar to Umi's nightmare.

"..And just when you had a sweet moment going on."

Honoka giggled. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you remember?"

"Shut up," Umi said before she silenced Honoka with a kiss of her own.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**I watched a psychological thriller anime recently, which is a genre I don't usually watch. But, a scene during that is where the inspiration for this story came from, so here it is. It's somewhat dark at the beginning, and its really short, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**

**That's it from me for now, see you around.~**


End file.
